


itachi uchiha was 13

by kzcrai (theowens)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theowens/pseuds/kzcrai
Summary: 2nd POVYou are 13. You are powerful and at the same time powerless.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	itachi uchiha was 13

You are a child soldier. A genius. You are powerful and everyone expects great things from you.

You don't want to fight anymore, but you will for the sake of the greater good, or really. Just for the sake of your younger brother. 

You are smart. Everyone knows this, you are So So talented. You notice that within the place you love, there is something going on. The only one you can trust is your older cousin.

You discover this, the people who you are supposed to protect distrust your family. Your family who has given most anything to help the village in which it Helped Start. Your clan was one of the Founders.

Obviously, this has gone long enough that you can't do anything on your own. Your cousin can't help either, this goes beyond what a 13 year old can do regardless of genius or not.

You are tired. From the distrust. The fighting. The war. Aftermath of the kyuubi is still prevalent.

You are 13. You are powerful and at the same time powerless.

This man, councelor, offers to help you. He has a solution. You have worked under him before, he seems sketchy but, he is old, he is a shinobi, he has lived long and served longer in this village than you even were alive. Longer than your parents have lived. You have to trust him, you don't know what else to do, and you'll do anything to keep your brother safe. He is the only thing you can protect. The man, he must have a solution, he is cold as expected of a shinobi. Both outwardly and inward. He is strong. He is wise. Trust him. ~~Something itachi can't be. He is weak. He dreams of peace. He dreams to live long and die old without fighting. Itachi can't handle the pressure. All he knows is how to slaughter, because it comes easy to him and it has what he has trained for all his life.~~

You are still skeptical.

Another man is introduced. He introduces himself has Madara Uchiha. He has one eye. You still call him other man in your head. He says he will help you with the counselors plan. He is aware you are still thinking about the offer, but his eye gleams in a way that suggests he knows what you will choose in the end.

You go to your cousin. Your cousin who you can trust, can depend on. He is your pillar of light.

Your cousin is wounded. He has one eye left, he is wounded and dying. He gives his last eye to you and tells you something but the river is loud below and blood is rushing through your ears and you cousin is falling backwards he is dying he is dying he is DYING _SHISUI_

You have your cousins eye your source light is dead your family is planning on a civil war the villagers will never trust the family ever again your cousin committed suicide but it will look like you killed him you don't know what else to do-

You go to the councilor and tell him you will do it. Only if you brother will be guaranteed safety. He is bloody. He seems tired. That can only be coincidence because his cousin just died of wounds and his other eye was missing-

Of course the counselor accepts.

First. You go to who you know you would have had a happy ending with. She is good. She deserves to have a happy ending. You could have loved her if you had enough time. You give her the life you imagined. You have grown old together. Happy. In a peaceful, quiet way.

When she wakes from the life you could have had together she is dying in your arms and she thanks you for loving her mercifully. 

The others of your clan, your Home, are quick. Painless. For them it takes barely seconds. This is too easy, they knew this was coming. The other man who told you he would help is doing less of the work but that is okay, you alone deserve the pain of this punishment. 

The only ones who see you coming from the front are your parents. They say they are proud of you. They know you. They love you. They accept your choice. You are too skilled ~~numb~~ to cry.

Your brother. He stands in the doorway in fright. You tell him cruel lies so that one day he may strike you down in what you now know was the wrong choice. It is too late. You are 13. You are too young but it is too late. 

He will come for you. That is your choice. That is okay. You love him, painfully. 

The other one is waiting. You have nowhere else to go but with him. The counselor is tricky. He is wise. You will never be able to come home ever again. Your family is dead. You are so so powerless.

Your brother comes for you years later. You have been waiting. You were afraid your illness would take you before he would, but it is alright. He is here. You will die by his hand. You haven't any other desire in your life. It is meaningless when you have finally helped your brother become strong, and you are too weak to want anything else.

He is strong. You are proud. 

You tell him you love him. You die at the hands of a strong brother. The illness called kindness has crawled out of your lungs out of your eyes and bleeds out of your pores out into the open and your brother knows you love him.

Peace.


End file.
